


Curves

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2003 as a birthday gift. It's just a little stand-alone moment in an established relationship, from Malcolm's POV.

 

It's an incredibly sensual experience... beneath my hands, the feel of smooth skin taut over firm globes of flesh. The barest trace of soft down covers the curved surfaces converging into a tantalizing cleft.

I trace that downy cleft with a finger, watching the digit disappearing from view as vision is replaced by imagination. Pure sensuality yields to eroticism when my tongue replaces my finger, poised to slide down that curve.

All senses engaged, I taste the heady scent, drink in the colours – dusky purple here, a glowing golden-pink blush there.

"Malcolm, eat the damn peach and come to bed!"


End file.
